Glitch's Emerald
by The Mirkwood Lounge
Summary: Glitch begins to have visions of a woman from his past. According to the queen, she was a great ally who would have been part of something greater. But she senses that she is and will be in grave peril. Now with a deadline, the group must find the woman, a cure for a curse, and a way to thwart Zero and his cult from resurrecting the witch. Will Glitch be able to rescue his Emerald?
1. Chapter 1

After the eclipse, it took some time for the citizens to readjust to life in the O.Z., not to mention gaining the trust of Princess Azkadellia. But with DG by her side, they were able to convince the citizens. Tutor continued his job as DG's teacher. Though she no longer needed help with controlling her magic, she requested that she would be taught about the history of the O.Z., and what other spells she can master. Raw became the royal viewer, and representative of his kind, with Kalm as his adoptive son. Cain and Jeb worked side by side as father and son. As Cain was captain of the guard, and Jeb was Azkadellia top guard. And Glitch was given the honor of being the royal advisor once more.

But lately, Glitch was losing his optimism. He was becoming more distracted. As if he was too deep in thought. DG would often spot him passing through the halls in a worried tone.

"I'm worried about Glitch," DG said to Azkadellia and Cain. It wasn't surprising that Cain gave her a questionable look. "He's not been himself lately."

"You know…" Cain began. "You might be onto something. He hasn't corrected my attitude as much as he usually does."

"But what do you think is wrong?" Azkadellia asked.

"I don't know," DG responded. "But having it bottled up won't help him."

"Why don't we ask him. Tomorrow?" Azkadellia said. DG looked to her sister and nodded. The next day, the two princesses found him facing a large window that had a beautiful view of the O.Z., and he had a very troubled face.

"Hey, Glitch," DG greeted. This lead to a jump from the advisor. But as soon as he saw who it was, his shock turned into a bright smile on his face.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise. He then quickly bowed to the two royals. "What can I do for you?...What can I do for you?...What can I do for..."

"You're glitching," Azkadellia said. Glitch realizing this stopped and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry. What is it?"

"We've been worried about you, Glitch," DG said.

"You've been more distant, and you seem concerned," Azkadellia added. "Is there anything bothering you?"

Glitch's face went straight, he looked to the side. He couldn't hide it any longer. He then returned his attention to the princesses. "I feel like there's something missing. Someone...something...I don't know...but…"

"But what, Glitch?"

Glitch swallowed hard. "I keep having these visions in my head. Kind of like how you did back when we were trying to find the Emerald. But...I don't think it's the same."

"How so?"

"Cause I know that it's not the end of the world if I don't figure out the meaning of it. Or maybe is it. Oh, I don't know!"

DG and Azkadellia looked at each other, then back at Glitch. "What do you see in the visions, Glitch?" Glitch shook his head, as he couldn't remember the exact details.

"I think we should get Raw."

The three went to the site room. The walls were covered with mirrors and dreamcatchers. The lights were a warm orange, and there was a single chair in the center of it all. Inside was Raw. His smile grew as he saw the company.

"Raw, we need to look through Glitch's head. He's getting visions," DG said. Raw only nodded. Glitch, although slightly hesitant, took a seat in the chair. Raw came behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Vision shows past...and future…" Raw began. "Memories from Ambrose." Raw then placed his left hand on Glitch's head, and immediately, Glitch began to react. With his other hand, Raw touched the nearest mirror, and suddenly all the mirrors in the room began to show Glitch's mind.

It began in a room where it looked like a party was occurring. Eerily pleasant music was playing, and in the center of it all, was Ambrose, with a beautiful woman, and they were dancing. The woman had long dirty blonde hair, bottle green eyes, and almost white pale skin. For an odd reason DG seemed to recognize her, but barely.

The scene then changed to just the woman, but she looked depressed and very weak. The scene then changed again. The scenery was a beautiful garden, and Ambrose was there with the woman. They were looking into each other's eyes lovingly. Ambrose began to caress her cheek.

'I won't let anything happen to you," Ambrose said to the women. As they began to lean in for a kiss, the scene went dark.

'I promise.'

The mirrors then showed Zero approaching, then the scene flickered to the woman screaming in agony. And then to everyone's horror, it showed the memory of when Ambrose had his brain removed.

'99'

'Don't do it...don't,' Ambrose said weakly.

'98...97...96…'

Suddenly the scene showed a map of the O.Z., specifically the compass of the map. It then showed what looked like a tomb made entirely out of what looked like sapphire. It then showed the woman, with Zero right behind her.

"NO!" Glitch shouted suddenly from the chair in a defensive tone.

An image of Zero alone appeared in the mirrors, and the voice of Ambrose was heard yelling in complete anger. 'WHAT DID YOU DO!" As this was said, the scene flickered from Zero to the image of an hourglass, close to being full. Finally, it showed the woman once more, she is alone, and has tears in her eyes.

'Find me, Ambrose.'

Raw removed his hand from Glitch's head. Glitch gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh my," he said. DG was bewildered at the vision.

"I recognize her. Why do I recognize her?" DG asked. There was no response. She looked at Azkadellia, and she had complete horror in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Az?" DG questioned.

"I recognize her too," she began trying to hold back tears. "And I think the witch did something to her." DG embraced her sister and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright. It wasn't you. It was the witch," said DG. "Hey, maybe that might help us!"

"But that's just it!" Azkadellia said. "Sometimes I don't know what the witch did. I recognize her, but I don't know what happened. All I know is that she did something to her."

"I'm sorry...what just happened?" Glitch asked.

"Glitch remember loved one," Raw said.

"Loved one? Who?"

"Right now...we don't know," DG said. Raw suddenly lifted his head, clearly with a thought in his head.

"Might know someone who does."

The group began to make their way to the control room, where Ambrose's brain still remained. Although he had many offers to have his brain returned to him, Glitch refused. He was afraid that he would change if he got his brain back. But he still used whenever Raw or Kalm was near him, just in case he forgot something. In the room, the brain still remained.

"Of course. Who knows you better than you?" Cain said to Glitch.

"Good thinking Raw," said DG. Raw couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"You sure this will work?" Cain asked.

"Most likely. Ready?" DG said. Both Raw and Glitch nodded. Raw placed one hand near the brain, and the other on the side of Glitches hand. Glitch reacted, and then suddenly became calm, as he was now in contact.

"Are you there Ambrose?" Azkadellia asked.

"Yes, princess. I am here," Glitch said.

"Ambrose, you've been having visions. There's someone in them that we want to know about. A woman. With long blonde hair and blue eyes," said DG. Glitches face had surprise on it as if they mentioned something long forgotten.

"My Emerald," said Glitch. "My Mya."


	2. Chapter 2

Mya. So that was the woman's name. But they still did not know who she really was, how DG and Azkadellia recognized her, and what had happened to her. If the witch did something to her. If she was even alive. They had to solve this. They only had a little bit left to ask all this, for Raw couldn't keep the connection for that long.

"Who is Mya?" DG asked.

"I cannot say. That information is tied to my emotion. But what I can tell is that she was a good person, and knew the queen well," said Glitch. Raw suddenly let go and took a gasp. He was clearly exhausted.

"You alright Raw?" DG asked. Raw nodded yes, feeling alright.

"Mya...that's a pretty name," Glitch said in an admiring tone.

"We need to find mother," said Azkadellia. DG nodded and the group made their way out of the room. They first went to the Great Hall, then the gardens, and finally the library. There they found the queen reading one of the many books there. She looked up to see the company and smiled.

"Azkadellia, DG, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Mother, we came to ask about a woman Glitch has been having visions of. A woman named Mya," Azkadellia said. The queens' eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought I'd never hear that name again," she said.

"Well, who is she?" DG asked. The queen stood and began to walk. The group began to follow her to a large table. The queen placed her hand on the table, and using her newly restored powers, the table lit up. And suddenly a holographic image appeared on the table. It was the woman. Though it was a hologram, it looked so real. She wore a long silver cloak, and underneath was a beautiful violet dress. Her long hair was slightly braided, and her eyes had hope in them. As it appeared, a recording of a voice was heard giving information.

Name: Mya

Sex: Female

Last Recorded Age: 20

Occupation: Lady-in-waiting

Hair: Dark Blonde

Eyes: Green

"That's her!" Cain said. Glitch came closer to the table and looked at the image. The way that Cain looked at Jeb's toy horse when he thought he was dead. And while he couldn't remember why exactly, he felt a large pull of devotion and love towards this woman, one that he only just began to remember again.

"She's...beautiful," he said.

"You had quite the connection with her, Glitch," the queen said with a smile.

"But who was she? Who is she?" DG said.

"She was a bright young lady. She also was a powerful sorceress. I took her in, and with the help of Tutor, I began to teach her the ways of magic. In fact, once and a while she'd share lessons with you two. Mind you she was a bit older."

"So that's how we were able to recognize her," said DG with a bit of relief.

"She was going to be the Eastern Guardian," the queen continued.

"The Eastern Guardian?" Cain asked.

"Guardian of East O.Z.," Raw said. The queen nodded.

"I had a plan for the future to have a guardian with powers to be stationed at each of the four corners of the O.Z. Azkadellia in the West, DG in the South, and myself in the North. Mya was to be the East. But...after DG left, my plan was postponed. I made Mya my lady-in-waiting for the time being. But I had not seen her since my imprisonment."

Suddenly, the hologram of Mya on the table began to fade slightly, and she began to show distress. The queen groaned as if there was a terrible headache upon her.

"What's going on?" Glitch said in a worried tone.

"I sense something..." the queen said. "Mya...she's in peril. Or she will be."

"What do you mean?" asked Cain.

"I sense her life is drawing away." The queen then quickly placed both of her hands onto the table, and the image of the girl disappeared, and there now was a 3-dimensional map of the O.Z., which each corner. From the map came a blue light. The queen touched the light with her fingertip and the map zoomed into that location. It was coming from a beach, near a large jetty, and the light seemed to from the center of it, right in the middle of the ocean.

"That's where she is? A jetty on an eastern beach?" said DG.

"Not normal jetty," said Raw.

"The jetty's on the east are made entirely out of chalcanthite. A poisonous blue gem," said Cain.

"That sounds like the worst place to be imprisoned. Why does it sound like something I would do?" Azkadellia said.

"I don't care," said Glitch, suddenly. "If Mya is down there, we have to get her. We've got magic, a viewer, and a tin man on our side." The group looked at him in an admiring way. He had such courage at this moment.

"You are correct. Magic will definitely be an ally," said the queen. "Will you do this?"

"I will," said Glitch. Soon DG, Azkadellia, Cain, and Raw were behind him in agreement. The queen gave a smile of relief. "Very good. Take Kalm and Jeb with you. This can be a learning experience for them. Now rest. You have a long journey ahead of you."

But just as they were about to leave, Jeb appeared in a form of urgency. He quickly bowed to the queen.

"What is it, Jeb?" Cain asked his son.

"Our soldiers went near our old resistance camp. Zero's gone!" Everyone was shocked. Zero, Cain and Jeb's mortal enemy was gone.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"The iron suit was open when we went there."

"He couldn't have gotten out himself," said DG.

"No, but I bet you someone found him and got him out," said Azkadellia.

"Well, now we have two things to do," said Cain. "Find this Mya, and find Zero."

"Who's Mya?" Jeb asked.

"We'll explain what we know later," DG said to the yound man.


End file.
